


Пять раз, когда Джонс помешал Рипли и Далласу удовлетворить сексуальные потребности, и один раз, когда ему это не удалось

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cockblocking, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Smut, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Без кота и жизнь не та.Особенно половая.
Relationships: Arthur Dallas/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	Пять раз, когда Джонс помешал Рипли и Далласу удовлетворить сексуальные потребности, и один раз, когда ему это не удалось

Экипаж космического грузовика «Ностромо» был людьми будущего. А люди будущего — они превыше стыда и всяких там мещанских предрассудков.

Поэтому, когда «Мать», суперкомпьютер корабля, обратила внимание капитана Далласа и лейтенанта Рипли на то, что у них обоих низкий уровень удовлетворенности сексуальных потребностей, и посоветовала удовлетворить оные совместно для большей эффективности, никто не загыгыкал, как идиот.

Вот разве что у корабельного кота Джонса было на этот счет свое мнение.

Как примерные работники, Даллас и Рипли приступили к выполнению рекомендаций «Матери» в ближайший же свободный от их непосредственных рабочих обязанностей отрезок времени. По дурацкой мещанской привычке из прошлого они выбрали для этого спальный отсек, где находились камеры стазиса — мягкие и уютные, пусть и тесноватые для двоих.

Обнаженная Рипли легла в капсулу на спину, предоставляя Далласу полный доступ к фронтальной стороне ее тела. Тот помассировал немного ее груди и поиграл с сосками, крутя их, словно кнопки настройки какого-нибудь оборудования, в целях достижения приемлемого уровня возбуждения; скользнул одной рукой к лобку, нашарил клитор и произвел еще одну мини-сессию эротического массажа. Ощупав половые губы Рипли, Даллас пришел к выводу о наступлении оптимального момента для начала проникновения, но не успел он заручиться вербальным согласием, как невольно перевел взгляд на то, на что смотрела Рипли все это время.

На прозрачном колпаке капсулы, прямо над их головами, сидел Джонс и внаглую умывался. Рыжие мохнатые яйца кота, казалось, приветливо подмигивали Далласу и Рипли, прижатые его упитанной тушей к акриловому стеклу. Вид на них открывался превосходный.

Такой превосходный, что сеанс удовлетворения потребностей пришлось перенести, потому что желания уже ни у кого не было.

Следующую попытку они совершили в одном из складских отсеков.

Рипли даже раздеваться не стала, только приспустила брюки, и Даллас, пошарив для порядка у нее под футболкой в районе груди, произвел ввод своего полового члена в ее уже увлажнившуюся вульву и начал совершать возвратно-поступательные движения...

... пока его не прервало громкое чавканье.

Джонс сидел на контейнере с рудой и смачно жрал неизвестно как оказавшуюся в дальнем космосе (не иначе, «Вейланд-Ютани» специально на судно загрузила, для атмосферности) мышь. Прямо с головой и кишками.

Даллас прямо физически почувствовал, как его член сжимается и выскальзывает из Рипли, а та, казалось, никак не могла оторвать руку от лица — вероятно, ей следовало посетить медицинский отсек в связи с этой анатомической аномалией.

В медотсеке уже Даллас вытянулся на кушетке, а Рипли, дополнительно возбуждать которую не было нужды, оседлала его бедра и одним движением буквально наделась на его член, что было несложно благодаря большому количеству естественно выработанной ее влагалищем смазки.

Но тут из ближайшего ящика с инструментами выпало два зажима, одноразовый держак для радиоволнового скальпеля и моток нестерильного бинта, а вслед за ними показалась знакомая усатая морда.

Джонсу определенно стоило выдать порцию пиздячек, и эта задача имела приоритет повыше, чем удовлетворение сексуальных потребностей.

На следующее утро Джонс исхитрился крайне вовремя объявиться в столовой, где Рипли предложила было Далласу тонизирующий минет под утренний кофе. Требования кота в этом случае были, впрочем, вполне законны: он недвусмысленно намекал на то, что ему открыли баночку с кормом не того вкуса, который он предпочитал употреблять в пищу в этот день недели. Ну а облизывать в свое удовольствие член, когда рядом с тобой облизывается голодное животное-компаньон, шло вразрез с морально-этическими ценностями людей будущего.

Через день ситуация практически повторилась, но уже в штурманской рубке. В соседнем кресле Ламберт прокладывала курс, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Даллас со старательным прилежанием раздвигает языком половые губы Рипли, исследует вход во влагалище и разыскивает клитор (под ее же вербальным руководством, так как ранее Далласу не приходилось этого делать). Джонс восседал на подголовнике кресла и ухмылялся всякий раз, как Даллас поднимал голову.

Наконец, по совету «Матери», они додумались запереть кота в его собственном транспортировочном контейнере. Контейнер был оборудован кормушкой, поилкой, телевизором с записями фильмов про мелких животных, системой вентиляции и удаления отходов, так что лишние полчаса-час в нем не должны были доставить Джонсу особого дискомфорта.

На всякий случай Рипли и Даллас удалились как можно дальше от отсека, где оставили кота — в спасательный челнок.

И только они разделись и приступили к легкому эротическому массажу, только член Далласа встал колом, соски Рипли затвердели, а влагалище увлажнилось, ожидая соития...

... как в стекло бокового иллюминатора постучали снаружи.

Обернувшись, Рипли и Даллас увидели за бортом челнока висящего в космической пустоте Чужого, жизнерадостно помахивающего им клешней и приветливо улыбающегося обоими пастями — внешней и внутренней.


End file.
